Pok
|Regie = Kunihiko Yuyama |länge = 84 min. |altersbeschränkung = Freigegeben ab 6 Jahren |filmname_ja = 劇場版ポケットモンスター セレビィ時を超えた遭遇 |filmname_ja_romaji = Gzekijōban Pocket Monsters Celebi Toki wo Koeta Deai |filmname_en = Pokémon 4Ever – Celebi: Voice of the Forest |filmname_de = Pokémon 4 – Die zeitlose Begegnung |vf=Pikachu's PikaBoo }} Pokémon 4 – Die zeitlose Begegnung ist der vierte Pokémon-Film, der in Japan am 7. Juli 2001 und in den USA im 11. Oktober 2002 in die Kinos kam. Er spielte weltweit nur 28,02 Millionen US-Dollar ein. Einen deutschen Kinostart hatte der Film über das Pokémon Celebi nicht. Er wurde lediglich am 23. August 2003 auf DVD und VHS und am 4. April 2012 zusammen mit Film 5 als „Pokémon Forever“ auf BluRay-Disc veröffentlicht. Handlung Anfangs erklärt Rocko die Pokémon-Welt. Zu Beginn wird Celebi gerade von einem Hundemon und einem Sichlor durch einen Wald gehetzt. Schlussendlich fällt Celebi erschöpft in das Gras und es in nun dem auftauchenden Pokémon-Wilderer samt seinen Pokémon hilflos ausgeliefert. Ein Junge ist derweil auf dem Durchmarsch durch den Wald. Er kommt zu einem sehr großen umgefallenen Baum, in dem sich ein Durchgang befindet. Towa, eine junge Frau, warnt den Jungen, dass er beim Hören der „Stimme des Waldes“ still stehen bleiben solle. Als Mitgift gibt ihm die Frau ein Brot. Celebi kann noch entkommen, wird jedoch weiterhin verfolgt. Als es bei dem Jungen vorbeifliegt, hilft jener Celebi dem Pokémon- Jäger zu entkommen. Nachdem der Junge vor Erschöpfung vor einem Schrein hinfällt, benutzt Celebi seine Zeitreisefähigkeiten um zu entkommen. Dabei reist auch der Junge in die Zukunft. Towa sieht von einem Hügel aus an der „Stimme des Waldes“, dass Celebi zeitreist. Misty und Rocko warten am Hafen einer mittelalterlichen Stadt auf Ash. Dieser ist zurzeit in der Stadt mit einem Kampf gegen einen Trainer mit einem Tyracroc beschäftigt. Nachdem Ash gewinnt, kommt Rockos Iksbat herbei, welches ihn erinnert, dass sein Boot bald abfährt. Ash kommt noch rechtzeitig, jedoch ist ihm ein Lastwagen im Weg. Das Dampferboot legt mit Misty und Rocko ab und Ash probiert noch darauf zu springen. Dies gelingt ihm dank White. Auf der Fahrt den Fluss entlang durch den Wald sehen sie ein mysteriöses Pokémon, welches, laut Professor Eich, ein Suicune ist. Bevor er fertig reden kann, müssen Ash und seine Freunde weiter. Auf einem kleinen Boot geht die Reise weiter. Sie fahren bis zu einem Wasserfall und bewältigen den letzten Rest des Weges per Ballon, den sie aus dem Boot machen. Sie gelangen in das Dorf Arborville aus Baumhäusern im Wald. Beim Weiterreisen in den Wald warnt sie eine ältere Frau vor der Stimme des Waldes. Ihnen wird erklärt, dass dies eine alte Tradition sei. Auch Ash und seine Freunde gehen durch den großen Baum. Am Schrein finden sie den Jungen am Boden. Im Dorf stellt sich heraus, dass dies der Junge ist, welcher vor 50 Jahren verschwunden ist. Der Junge, der Sam heißt, bekommt sein vor 50 Jahren verlorenes Notizbuch von Towa zurück. In der Zwischenzeit sucht Vicious jenen Pokémon-Jäger auf, der Celebi beinahe gefangen hat, um ihm Informationen über Celebi zu entlocken. Dabei stiehlt er ihm außerdem Despotar mit einem Dark Ball. Da sich Sam Sorgen um Celebi macht, suchen Ash, Misty, Rocko und Sam gemeinsam nach dem verletzten Celebi. In einer Höhle in einem Baum versteckt sich Celebi. Nach anfänglicher Angst vor Menschen, vertraut Celebi Ash und Sam. Während Ash, Sam und Misty, sowie Rocko durch den Wald eilen, gelangen sie zu einem See, welcher als See des Lebens bekannt ist, und Sam probiert Celebi ins Wasser zu legen. Celebi schafft es gerade noch im Sonnenlicht unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche neue Energie zu sammeln. Mit neuer Energie spielt Celebi zusammen mit Ash und Sam. Danach setzen sie sich auf einen Baum um Beeren zu verzehren. Für Später pflückt Ash noch einige Beeren. Auf dem Weg zum Dorf, um Celebi zu helfen, taucht Team Rocket auf um Pikachu zu stehlen. Diese werden jedoch in die Flucht geschlagen. Später will ihnen Vicious von seinem Spinnen-Robotor aus Celebi mit Hilfe seines gestohlenen Despotar stehlen. Ash und seine Freunde können mit Celebi davonkommen, weil Team Rocket dachte, Vicious möchte Pikachu stehlen, weshalb sie Smogmogs Rauchwolke einsetzen. Bei der Flucht verletzt sich Misty am Knie. Team Rocket bemerkt, dass Vicious ein Team Rocket Special Agent ist und werden von ihm mitgenommen. Vicious’ Scherox und Sniebel holen Ash, seine Freunde und Celebi ein, als Misty wegen ihrer Verletzung hinfällt. Nach einem gewonnenen Kampf entkommen sie Vicious vorerst. In der Nacht erwacht Ash aus seinen Träumen, da Sam keine Ruhe findet und Pikachu und Celebi zeichnet. Wegen der Geräusche wachen Pikachu und sogar Celebi auf. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich Team Rocket auf Vicious' Roboter. Da sie ihren Hunger stillen wollen, versuchen sie eine Frucht zu pflücken. Beim Versuch des Pflückens fallen sie vom Roboter. Verzweifelt rennen sie Vicious nach, nachdem ein Tauboga die Frucht fraß. Außerhalb des Lagers sehen Ash, Sam, Celebi und Pikachu eine Vielzahl von Safcon, die sich zu Smettbo entwickeln und dann über den Wipfeln in Richtung der Morgensonne fliegen. Zurück im Nachtlager erfreuen sie sich einer Mahlzeit. Nach einiger Zeit taucht Vicious mit Team Rocket auf und stehlen Celebi, trotz Versuchen von Ash, Sam und Pokémon aus dem Wald es zu verhindern. Mit Hilfe eines Dark Balls kann er Celebi fangen und kontrollieren. Celebi schleudert auf Vicious’ Anweisung hin die Pokémon des Waldes und Ash samt seinen Freunden weg. Außerdem baut Celebi ein gigantisches Nest aus Geäst und Gräsern aus der Umgebung. Sogar Jessie wird vom Sog mitgezogen. Daraufhin beginnt das runde Nest sich zu bewegen. Hoch über dem Wald auf einem Felsen wittert ein Suicune die Gefahr. Sofort läuft es los um Celebi zu helfen. Towa, Diana und White eilen mit Whites fliegendem Boot zur Rettung herbei. James und Mauzi fliegen mit. Celebis Monster, in welchen Celebi und Jessie gefangen sind, zerstört den Wald und gelangt schließlich zum See des Lebens. Celebi attackiert Whites Boot mit einem Energiestrahl, welcher zum Absturz des Bootes führt. Eine weitere Attacke vernichtet das Boot schlussendlich komplett. Vor Schreck benutzt Pikachu Donnerblitz. Folglich verwendet Celebi eine Attacke gegen Ash und Pikachu. Kurz vor dem Einschlag beschützt Suicune sie davor. Um sich Suicune vom Hals zu schaffen, benutzt Vicious Despotar. Rocko ruft sein Onix um Despotar zu beschäftigen. Suicune greift weiterhin Celebis Monster an und beschützt auch Onix vor Despotar. Despotar kann zum Schluss in den See geworfen werden. Im Verlauf des Angriffs auf das Monster wird Suicune gefangen und angegriffen. Ash und Sam klettern zum Kopf des Monsters, worin sich Celebi aufhält. Zusammen erinnern sie Celebi an die zusammen erlebten Momente. Celebi möchte sich vom Bann des Dark Balls befreien. Es nutzt all seine Kraft und kann sich letzten Endes befreien. Das Monster fällt in sich zusammen und danach in den See. Ash und Sam entkommen mit Celebi. Doch Celebis Körper kommt nur ohne Seele wieder zum Vorschein. Selbst nach einem Bad im Wasser wird es nicht lebendig, obwohl Suicune es wie in der Legende reinigt. Der Geist des Waldes muss sterben, da der Wald zu viel Schaden genommen. Nicht einmal Ashs gepflückte Beeren erwecken es zum Leben. Wegen des sterbenden Celebi sind sowohl die Menschen, als auch die Pokémon des Waldes von Trauer erfüllt. Die Menschen beginnen zu weinen. Die Pokémon beginnen zu heulen. Vom Geheule der Pokémon wird über dem See eine Energie frei. Aus einem Tor kommen Celebis, die Celebi neue Energie geben. Towa spricht von den Celebis der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft. Nachdem Celebi wieder erweckt wurde, verschwinden die anderen. Vicious taucht aus dem Wasser auf und greift sich Celebi. Der Angriff kann abgewehrt werden und er wird von den Pokémon attackiert. Celebi beginnt zu leuchten, um wieder in seine Zeit zu reisen. Es nimmt Sam mit und Sam und Ash versprechen sich ewig Freunde zu bleiben. Danach retten James und Mauzi Jessie, die es sich zusammen im Wasser gut gehen lassen. Am Hafen zurück telefonieren Misty, Rocko und Ash mit Professor Eich. Ash sieht deprimiert aus und erzählt Professor Eich von Sam. Schnell müssen Ash und seine Freunde zur Fähre, wobei sie sich wundern warum Professor Eich Sams Namen wusste. Professor Eich holt derweil ein Heft hervor, indem dieselben Zeichnungen waren wie die, die Sam zeichnete. Dark Ball Der Dark Ball ist eine Modifikation eines Pokéballs, der Pokémon garantiert einfängt und ihr Level auf 100 anhebt. Dieser Ball bewirkt aber auch, dass das Pokémon böse wird. Für Bösewichte ist dies natürlich ein Vorteil. Dieser Bann wird aber gebrochen, wenn Pokémon an positive Gefühle erinnert werden, die sie schon einmal erlebt haben. Dann wird der Dark Ball zerstört und gibt das Pokémon wieder frei. Der Ball ist grau mit einem schwarzen netzartigen Muster. Beim Fangen von Pokémon ist die Energie, die der Ball ausstößt, nicht wie gewöhnlich rot oder weiß, sondern schwarz. Eingesetzt wird der Ball von einem Pokémon-Wilderer des Team Rocket, dem „Räuber mit der Eisenmaske“, in Pokémon 4 - Die zeitlose Begegnung. Dieser Pokéball wurde von Team Rocket erfunden und existiert in der Spielereihe nicht. Deutsche Synchronisation Zwei Sprecher aus der Serie wurden ausgetauscht. Caroline Combrinck wurde – wie auch schon in der Serie – durch Veronika Neugebauer ersetzt, da jene nach Amerika ging; außerdem wurde Scarlet Cavadenti durch Claudia Lössl ersetzt. Buch- und Dialogregie: Frank Schaff FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH München-Berlin Trivia * Obwohl diese Begegnung vor den Advanced Staffeln ist, sagt Ash in Der Hüter des Waldes, das er noch nie ein Celebi gesehen hätte. * Auf dem Titelbild hat Suicune ein grünes anstatt blaues Geweih. * Obwohl der alte Mann, der beinahe Celebi gefangen hatte, sich einen Pokémon-Jäger nennt, ist sein Verhalten eher das eines Wilderers. Dazu passt auch sein Equipment (Käfige statt Pokébälle). * In der Szene, in der Ash und Sam zusammen gegen Scherox und Sniebel kämpfen, sieht man einen 50 Jahre alten Pokéball, als Sam sein Glutexo einsetzt. Unterschiede in Bezug auf die japanische Fassung * Dieser Film war der bisher einzige Teil, der für die westliche Veröffentlichung, gänzlich abgeänderte und zusätzliche Szenen enthält. ** Das Erste war der Anruf bei Professor Eich. In der japanischen Fassung sagt Eich, dass er nicht sonderlich viel über das legendäre Suicune wüsste, während er in der westlichen Fassung erwähnt, dass er das Pokémon schon mal gesehen hat. Des Weiteren endet das Gespräch im Original nicht weil Ash und Co. es eilig haben, sondern weil Ashs Sleimok sich (einmal mehr) über den Professor stürzt. Die Szene nach dem Anruf, wo Eich sich fragt, ob er Ash hätte einweisen sollen, existiert in der japanischen Fassung nicht. ** Das Zweite ist eine zusätzliche Szene. Vicious streift mit Team Rocket in Schlepptau, rittlings auf seiner Maschine durch den Wald. Team Rocket versucht an ein Paar Früchte ranzukommen und fällt dabei vom Gefährt. ** Das Dritte ist ein alternatives Ende. Ash und Co. rufen Professor Eich nochmals an und erzählen vom Erlebnis im Wald. Als Eich Ash auf seine betrübte Haltung anspricht, sagt dieser dass er seinen neugewonnen Freund wohl nie mehr wiedersehen kann. Eich entgegnet ihm, dass er und Sammy immer Freunde sein werden, egal wie weit weg sie auch sein mögen. Nach dem Anruf wundert sich Misty wie Eich von Sammy bescheid wissen kann, hatten sie ihn doch nie beim Namen genannt. In der japanischen Fassung hingegen wird gezeigt, wie Sammy vor dem Schrein aufwacht. Er glaubt nun alles, was geschehen ist, sei nur ein Traum gewesen. *** Das es sich bei Sammy in Wirklichkeit um Professor Eich handelt wird in der japanischen Fassung, von Anfang bis Ende nie wirklich bewusst. Der einzige Hinweis den man in ebenjener Fassung erhält ist, dass im Abspann Sammys Skizzenbuch zwischen den Unterlagen des Professors zu sehen war. **** Im "Directors Commentary" der englischen und deutschen DVD, sprachen die Regisseure mit den Synchronsprechern über das originale Ende. Es wurde erwähnt, dass beim Schauen der Original-Fassung die Tatsache das Sammy und Eich ein und dieselbe Person sind, nur dann klar wurde, als sich während des Abspanns Sammys Skizzenbuch in Eichs Unterlagen zeigte. Für den japanischen Film sei diese "magische" Art der Erzählung wesensmäßig, würde vom westlichen Publikum jedoch nicht so verstanden werden, weshalb man entschied bei den Studios in Japan alternative Szenen zu entwickeln * Der Prolog der westlichen Fassung existiert in der Original-Fassung nicht. Er wurde ursprünglich als Prolog für den Folgefilm verwendet. * Der Tyracroc-Trainer ist in der japanischen Fassung namenlos und spricht kein Wort. In der westlichen Fassung gab man ihm jedoch sowohl eine Stimme, als auch den Namen Dundee. ** Da sein englischer Synchronsprecher zudem auch einen australischen Dialekt hat, ward eine direkte Anspielung auf den Film „Crocodile Dundee – Ein Krokodil zum Küssen“ geschaffen * In der Originalfassung nennt Vicious die Hyperstrahl-Attacke von Despotar nie beim Namen Fehler * In der deutschen Synchronisation sagt Dianas Großmutter Towa zu Sam bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung, dass er fünfzig Jahre unterwegs war, während er in der englischen Fassung und im Original nur vierzig Jahre in die Zukunft gereist ist. * Nachdem Sam Celebi in den See gebracht hat und wieder ans Ufer geht, sind nur seine unteren Hosenbeine nass, obwohl er weit über hüfttief im Wasser stand. Siehe auch * Chirashi Kategorie:Pokémon-Filme